Lutrania: The Rising Of The Apocalypse
by Blake341
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Lutrania, Scavia, and Mythica, three special and mythical countries must survive attacks from one another. This is the beginning of the Lutrania series I'm making.
1. Prelude

(If you don't want to read then skip this part.)  
  
Prelude  
  
Lutrania. Paradise. That was what it was known as--but not any more. The once peaceful lands of Lutrania suddenly began blackening as a rival had been born. Scavia, the rival was. It was a neighboring country started by all the thieves and robbers of Lutrania that had broken out of jail. This country was all warriors, and barely any economy. They lived on, by sending soldiers to raid and steal food from Lutrania. Lutrania, on the other hand, was all economy and almost no warriors. They lived by their food, and only had police, no national army. This would be their undoing however, as Scavia tired of sending soldiers just to have half caught and the other half carrying food for a week.  
  
Lutrania was a vast land of rich forests, large lakes, and constantly migrating animals. Scavia was the opposite however, with only a few scattered trees here and there, small ponds and dry land, and only a few types of animals that migrated there. Nonetheless, the trees and the metal found there was satisfying to the warrior nation. Lutrania also had a lot of metal, but they had not bothered to use it except for armoring the little police force they had. The small amount of animals that roamed Scavia had lots of meat in them, and some even had helpful resources. Ivory from the Elephants was a major advantage for the Scavians, whereas Lutranians did not get very many Elephants, more flocks of deer was the counter. They had more food, but no valuable resources for building things.  
  
Fortunately, it would be a while until Scavia would form itself together, as the empire was not ruled at all, for it was filled with anarchy. Everyone was for himself or herself, with every Scavians forming different bands and stealing from one another. Lutrania was ruled by Republic- Democracy, but the leaders were corrupt. It was good they were not too corrupt, but it was a little problem with the Lutranian economy. Surksha, a demon in the disguise of a human, went to Scavia, and slowly turned it into an empire. The Apocalypse would come soon, for Lutrania was not ready, but Scavia was, and Scavia had a demon leader! 


	2. Scavian Unity

Chapter 1: Scavian Unity  
  
Surksha came as a normal robber, but sided with the strongest faction of the split country. The 'Death and Chaos' it was called, and it had over one hundred thousand members. All of who were wonderful fighters. Surksha proved he was an excellent fighter, and rose to the top of the faction. Once at the top, he worked at having his soldiers overtake and unite with the other factions. This worked well, and it only took ten years until all the factions were united. The only problem was, they still stole and disliked one another. Surksha set up a police immediately after hearing of the problem, and in five more years, Scavia was entirely united into an empire with Surksha as the whole leader. After Scavia united, it started mass-producing weapons and armor as well as soldiers. It also paid more attention to economy, to not steal from the Lutranians any more. Upon hearing of the soldiers being made, Lutrania was alarmed, but did not take any action. Slowly battle would be taking soon.  
  
July 20th, Year 58 B.A. (Before Apocalypse, but Lutranians labeled it as E.A. economy age), Scavian Castle  
  
Surksha stood silent by himself in the thrown room of the Scavia castle. He was waiting for his scout to report on the numbers of his army, for he was about ready to invade. Clad in red, adamantine armor, Surksha looked impressive. Especially with the special sword he held, the Demon Saber, the weapon he bore when he came to Scavia. His muscular body gave off the impression that he was a very experienced fighter, and the skeletons hung up in his closet showed so. A long black cape with a skeleton emblem on the back was on his shoulders, and it drooped to the ground, waving every now and then when Surksha's feet hit the ground. Soon the scout came, bearing the info that Surksha wanted. This scout wore light leather armor, and steel, small, two foot-long shortsword.  
  
Scout: "Sir, we have 1 Million troops. We are prepared for invasion, for we need the territory to add to our desolate place."  
  
Surksha: "Good, prepare for invasion. I want a complete surprise attack, so no mistakes. Move swiftly and quietly, sneak around, and surround the Lutranian village of Ridocia. When you surround it, begin besieging it, once the village is captured, raze it, and continue. Allow no one from the village to escape, we do not want them knowing that it was we who attacked until it is too late. Go now!"  
  
Scout: "Sir, yes sir!"  
  
Surksha: "And Felix, do not fail me now. I will see to it that you are clad in armor and made the loyal squire to the supreme knight of the Scavian forces. Meet Trestic, the knight!"  
  
Surksha snapped his fingers, and a gruesome figure walked out of the shadows. A large, broad-muscled, six foot six inch man walked out, clad in armor. His helmet was off, showing his young face, yet fierce eyes, fierce with the fiery of war. He had short black hair, and deep, azure blue eyes. Adamantine platemail was on him, covering up his muscles, but still giving the impression his muscles were bulgy as you could almost see them through the armor. A large, Adamantine, two-handed sword he held his one right hand, showing his muscles. Surksha smiled for a second, and drew his own sword.  
  
Surksha: "Isn't he magnificent? He is my own personal knight; the second in command, the only one strong enough to make me break a sweat but still win."  
  
Felix: "Prove it to me then, please."  
  
Surksha: "Fine, it is always nice to have a good fight, eh Trestic?"  
  
Trestic: "Indeed it is, friend. Let us dance with our blades!"  
  
Surksha: "Sure, go first."  
  
Immediately the practice duel started. Trestic proved amazingly fast for his size with all his armor on. He swung his sword once, then twice, then thrice towards Surksha's ribs. Of course, since they were wearing adamantine armor, Surksha could just let the blade bounce off his armor like Trestic might to his, but of course for the like of it he blocked them. Surksha blocked them all, stopping the combo in its tracks, then throwing two slashes at Trestic's knees. Trestic caught both, but the amazing speed that made Surksha seem like a master with the sword caused Trestic to break a sweat. After the two blocks, Trestic jumped and front- flipped over Surksha's head, attempting a jab at the back of Surksha's ribs. Surksha caught the attempt short, with a simple blade block behind him. Trestic sweated yet again, as he nearly dodged a five-slash combo attempt by Surksha. Trestic moved once again for the slashes, and threw an awesome ten-slash combo at Surksha. Surksha stepping back dodged the first three easily. The next two were blocked by Surksha's sword, and then the other five landed on Surksha's armor, causing sweat to drip from Surksha's armor. His armor had a large dent in it now, but it could be fixed. For now, he just simply returned with a large blow attempted at Trestic's sword. The blow was so fierce and slashed hard, that Trestic's sword was hit and thrown into the air, landing and piercing a rock nearby. Trestic ran over to reach his sword, but the fight was over.  
  
Surksha: "See? Trestic is an excellent warrior, but of course, I can still beat him. He is the best human warrior, but I am the best dem-"  
  
Felix interrupted.  
  
Felix: "Human warrior? Who or what are you then?!"  
  
Surksha had cold sweat dropping from his face, but Felix did not notice.  
  
Surksha: "O-oh. That was a slip of the tongue, my bad."  
  
Felix: "Oh ok, just sounded odd, must have been my imagination."  
  
Surksha sighs as Felix walks away, only Trestic knows about him being a demon. He paid Trestic a lot and taught him in the art of the sword for the exchange of Trestic not telling anyone. Trestic comes up from behind Surksha, and looks down at the demon warrior.  
  
Trestic: "That was close. This time, it was not me who nearly slipped up."  
  
Surksha: "Well it is good he did not get to know. Only you and I know fortunately, and I would like to keep it at that. You may go now Trestic, prepare for war."  
  
Trestic: "Yes, my king."  
  
Trestic follows the scout to the armory, and Surksha smiles evilly to himself.  
  
Surksha: "It is good they do not know my true, true plans and that I am a Demon Overlord, not some normal demon. Better keep my good cover going though, even to Trestic. Soon, all the good Paladins will be out of the way and I will rule the entire Tyundia continent! I will be unstoppable! HAHAHA!!!" 


	3. Beginning of the War

Chapter 2: Beginning of the War  
  
July 22nd, Year 58 B.A., Ridocia-Outside the City  
  
The troops all gathered on the hilly lands outside Ridocia. There they camped and slept for three hours, then they prepared to attack. Trestic and Felix were sharpening their swords and broke into a conversation while the other soldiers also constantly chattered about their wonderful wives and how they wanted to get back home to visit them along with their children. This attack would go swiftly and easily they thought, and that confidence gave them courage for the quick attack on the small garrison of Ridocia.  
  
Felix: "What did Surksha mean with his slip up?"  
  
Trestic: "Uh.I do not know. I think it might have been a tongue slip up, just like he said."  
  
Felix: "Oh, anyway, do you have plans for the battle?"  
  
Trestic: "Yeah, just like Surksha ordered. We surround the city and barrage it. Once the garrison comes out, hide and snipe them from a distance. There are only fifty swordsmen in the garrison, but sniping would be good to avoid losing anyone of our one million troops. I trust you will be in the first aid tent healing any wounded soldiers that might be hit by friendly fire. I will be standing on the battlefield and cheering them on."  
  
Felix: "Yes, I will be in the tent. Well my sword is sharpened, not like I need it, but if a garrison soldier makes his way to the out-in-the-open tent.I will need it."  
  
Trestic: "Yes, yes. Let us go now!"  
  
Trestic rallied the soldiers and Felix left for the first aid tent. The troops quietly surrounded the city and began bombarding it in the middle of the night. Once the garrison came out, they were sniped with arrows and killed. The plan went smoothly, and on the stroke of midnight, the beginning of the next day, Ridocia was rubble. The army returned to Surksha to report the news, and they made sure to kill any scouts they found. In the meantime, they sent an Ambassador to give Lutrania propaganda once they started getting suspicious at the Scavians for leveling the city. Surksha gave them the next target.  
  
Surksha: "The next target will be the Lutranian port of Trybil. We must take it swiftly or else we will be found out. The news I heard from the ambassador was reported good, and we have no suspicion for the moment. Except after we raze the dock, we will have more suspicion on our tail, I do hope the ambassador can cover it up."  
  
Trestic: "Sir, the port of Trybil? My brother and his family live there. May I at least get them to get out in time?"  
  
Surksha: "Fine, get any of your relatives out of the port then torch it, I do not care! We must have Lutrania soon or else we cannot combat the incoming enemies!"  
  
Trestic: "Who are they sir?"  
  
Surksha: "Mythicans, we just found their base and they seemed very angry with us finding it. The whole country is filled with a quarter humans and the other three quarters mythical creatures allied with the humans."  
  
Trestic: "They seem dangerous."  
  
Surksha: "They sure are! We sent ten scouts back there and only one returned. He died from wounds all over him but he was able to tell us that the other nine had been killed before him. He just managed to escape on a raft, but the Mythicans caught him escaping and were able to land three arrows soundly on his chest. None pierced his heart, but as soon as he came ashore and met us, the arrows had appeared to hit other vital parts of his organs. His lungs mainly; they were hit lightly, but he died because they were hit. He sailed for three days with his lungs slowly getting worse. He was able to tell us this info and then his lungs gave out, causing him to die of suffocation."  
  
Trestic: "Wow, so we should avoid them?"  
  
Surksha: "Of course! From secret agent reports, they are making soldiers and sending spies over to our country! It will only be a small matter of time before they oppose us and we really need to capture Lutrania for more soldiers and food so that we can push them back. That is why this is so vital. You may go now."  
  
Trestic: "Yes sir, I will attack Trybil as soon as I can."  
  
Surksha: "Good!"  
  
As soon as Trestic left, Surksha talked to himself, smiling evilly yet again.  
  
Surksha: "Little does he know that it is not the Mythicans that actually worry me. No matter how deadly they might be, the angels scheduled to come here and exorcise me upon hearing of my arrival will prove to be the challenge. I must get these soldiers to capture Lutrania! Little do they know, or the Lutranians for the matter, that a gate to the underworld is in Lutrania. From there, I can summon an army of demons, and then I can repel the angels. I MUST MAKE HASTE!!!"  
  
July 25th, Year 58 B.A., Trybil-Trestic's brother's house  
  
Trestic: "You must leave now! Leave to the Elven forests! Mythicans are going to come and raze this city!"  
  
Trestic's Brother: "You cannot be serious! They know our location?!"  
  
Trestic: "Yes, and you must leave now! Take everyone with you, but do not bother to tell the citizens, they already know."  
  
Trestic's Brother: "Ok!"  
  
As soon as Trestic's Brother packed and left with his family, Trestic was relieved. He hated lying to his brother, but it was for the best. He left back to his troops hidden outside the city, and prepared to fight that night. Felix and Trestic met in the General's Tent.  
  
Felix: "So what are you planning to do to the dock?"  
  
Trestic: "Raze it, of course."  
  
Felix: "I meant--are you going to torch it from afar. Or will you go in the city and murder the civilians first?"  
  
Trestic: "Torch from afar, seems like the best way to avoid getting caught. I wonder how Lutrania will think of this dock mess."  
  
Felix: "Well the ambassador better get his propaganda right, otherwise we will hang him."  
  
Trestic: "Well that should be enough talking for tonight, we need a good few hours rest to attack on midnight."  
  
Felix: "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, boss."  
  
They woke up again at midnight, and made their way to the dock. The siege started immediately and it did not last long, and that was because a Mythican raiding party docked inside the city and began slaying the civilians while the siege weapons fired. When Trestic's brother came back, he was terrified, but noticed several after doings of the Mythicans, and noticed that Trestic was right. He immediately left the city again, never to return. Unfortunately, while Trestic and Felix reported back, the ambassador slipped up with the propaganda, showing that they were the ones who burned the docks along with the innocent city. Lutrania was infuriated, but they had not the strength to repel any attacks. They would have to draft, and this would be a great problem for them, as it might ruin their reputation forever and ever. The ambassador was able to sneak back and report that he had slipped up to Surksha, but he did not live long afterward. Surksha had him hanged, and when Trestic and Felix came home, they had a dangling body of an ambassador hanging from a large, thick, rope noose. They entered in, and heard the angry berating from Surksha.  
  
Surksha: "Darn that ambassador! Taking his life was not enough, we are found! WE ARE DEAD!!! YOU HEAR ME YOU POOR FOOLS?! DEAD!!!"  
  
Felix: "Whoa, whoa, calm down sir. If we can take down all their cities fast enough, then they might not be able to draft any soldiers to try and take us down!"  
  
Surksha: "Gee, now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Trestic: "Um sire, it was because you were yelling like crazy, your mind was in a panic, not craftiness."  
  
Surksha: "Rhetorical, it was a rhetorical question! Anyway, if we are to survive, we must kill them soon!"  
  
Trestic: "Fine sir, I'll ready the troops." 


	4. Lutranian Retaliation

Chapter 3: Lutranian Retaliation  
  
The King stood in his chamber in the castle in Lutra, Lutrania. Ever since he heard the ambassador slipping up and revealing it was they who were attacking, he was very worried. He decided to draft, but where to start he knew not where. Ginden his master knight would be meeting him for a discussion on what to do soon, but even then, the King had doubts. He was going to start with Ridocia, the swordsman city, but that was the first- burnt city. The Scavians had planned well, by burning the most important draft spot. Well Ginden had just arrived, and the King hoped they would find out some way.  
  
Ginden: "Sir, why do we not start drafting in Kelamsk? That is our warrior camp you know. I have heard several soldiers by the names of Blake, Tyler, and Jet have rose as the best soldiers ever. Blake would make a wonderful knight, with a pure heart and sense of nationalism to protect his country. Tyler would make an awesome supreme guard for you, my king Alexander, to help protect against Assassin attacks. I also think Jet would make a great leader archer, for his first chances at the bow he at least landed them all on the target. After a month's practice, Jet was able to land his three arrows all on the bull's eye directly."  
  
Alexander, King of Lutrania: "Well, that will help, Ginden. If you do not mind, will you go to Kelamsk and see if you can try to get those three young soldiers to be in our garrison? Try to find what they like, and give it to them. They can have a lot of the money in my kingdom, we just need those three soldiers!"  
  
Ginden: "Fine sir, I shall do as you command."  
  
Alex: "Good, report to me when you are done."  
  
Ginden left quickly to Kelamsk, following the road out of the castle. When he was down a road he had to go straight to Kelamsk, a couple robbers decided to foolishly pick a fight.  
  
Robber Leader: "Hand over the money poor fellow!"  
  
Ginden: "I am sorry but you most likely do not know who you are messing with."  
  
Robber Leader: "I said, hand over the money!"  
  
Ginden was not wearing armor right now, but a mere brown druid-like cloak with a hood. His muscles were not showing, so it was easy to see why the Robbers were foolishly picking on the wrong person. He threw off his cloak, showing a very muscular man in light leather armor. This still did not impress the robbers, as they did not see his sword until it was too late.  
  
Robber Leader: "Leather armor, eh? Well we still can take you on since you only have bare fists!"  
  
Ginden: "That is where you are wrong." Said Ginden as he unsheathed his two- handed sword, which he easily held in one hand, keeping his mouth shut, Ginden silently killed the three robbers that accompanied the leader. The leader then drew his long-sword, and they began a short fight.  
  
The sword fight ended almost as fast as it had begun. Ginden swiped with his sword three times, with the robber blocking the first two, and losing his sword on the third. Right before Ginden was ready to cut off the leader's head. The Robber asked a question.  
  
Robber Leader: "One question before I die. Who are you?"  
  
Ginden: "I am the royal supreme knight of the Lutranians. Don't always feel you need to pickpocket everyone you see."  
  
With that remark, Ginden sliced off the Robber's head and threw the body into the bushes and the head on a pike stuck into the land. That was the treatment Lutranians were taught to do when they beat up robbers, for there were road-cleaners, people who did not do good in their classes and ended up very dumb so they can only do physical things. These people go around throwing dead people into a large wagon they ride in. They then bury these people in a large pit way out in the middle of nowhere. They leave the head on the pike, as a reminder to the passing robbers to stop stealing and thieving. Ginden walked over to a nearby lake, and began washing his bloodstained sword. After doing so and having a drink, Ginden made his way along the path. Then he came to Kelamsk, a bustling camp always busy with soldiers training on targets and doing all sorts of things. He went to the owner of the camp, Belaris was his name, and he was a good warrior.  
  
Ginden: "You have the list of the greatest and worst soldiers this year?"  
  
Belaris: "Why yes, I do. Lets see here.ah yes, here it is."  
  
List-  
  
Best Soldiers and what they did:  
  
Blake Caliep- beat Belaris in a sword fight. Tyler Ryus- protected a young woman from being killed by three bandits. Jet Kalarm- landed three arrows straight in a row on the bull's eye. Justin White- beat Yusha, Belaris' second in command, in sword fight.  
  
Worst Soldiers and what they did:  
  
Luki Stark- boasted that he could beat Belaris. Nearly died in fight and challenged Yusha in a fight. Nearly died in that fight too, after his wound recovery there he joined some bandits and was killed by Tyler in an attempt to kill a young woman with several other bandits.  
  
Ginden: "Ok, I'll buy those four good soldiers from your camp."  
  
Belaris: "I'm afraid you will have to ask them. I would not mind selling them to you but they have free will and I have no right to do so."  
  
Ginden: "Fine then, I'll go look for them."  
  
Belaris: "As a thought on where to start, I thought I saw Blake out back fighting with a few soldiers boasting to be better than him. It would be unfortunate, but I think he might make a few heads roll over there."  
  
Ginden: "Thanks for your help."  
  
Belaris: "No problem."  
  
Ginden walked behind the tent where he had met Belaris to find Blake fighting a few soldiers, one was his rival Lev Noska. Blake killed off the other soldiers but got into a long fight between Lev. They swung and swung at each other, always blocking the slashes. It took Ginden to use force to keep the boys away, and to his amazement, when he now had Lev, and Blake attacking him, he barely kept up. Lev was much older but Blake was a born learner, so the two were just as good with the sword put together as Ginden. He was able however to knock the swords out of their hands and that was the end of the fight.  
  
Ginden: "Please, stop. I've come here to recruit Blake to the Lutranian Army."  
  
Lev: "Wow what a privilege, who are you then?"  
  
Ginden: "The supreme leader of the Lutranian Knights. Master swordsman of the whole of Lutrania."  
  
Lev was lost for words, so he just stated 'wow.'.  
  
Ginden: "Now then, Blake, do you have anything in particular like riches or fame? If so I can give it to you, you just have to join the army."  
  
Blake: "Since when did they want me so much? Well any way, considering it so, I don't have anything of want, just a good fight."  
  
Ginden: "There are plenty of Scavian soldiers bent on invading our country. We have so few good soldiers, so I am promoting you to a knight, with all the citizens that will be drafted will be made soldiers instead. Come with me please."  
  
Blake: "Yes, sir."  
  
Ginden: "I wonder what our forces will be like having you on the team."  
  
Ginden took Blake to the king, and then left to get the others.  
  
Alexander: "Good job Ginden, this soldier will certainly help us as knight."  
  
Blake: "I am delighted to serve my country."  
  
Ginden left out of the castle yet again, returning to the camp. He found Tyler in the woods playing bodyguard to another young woman protecting her from Orcs while she prayed at a small shrine. Five Orcs so far had been slain, all of them lay on the ground with their head severed off by Tyler's short sword, or speared through the heart with Tyler's spear. Orc blood splattered everywhere, and Tyler himself was sweating. As soon as the woman was done praying and went back to a village nearby, Ginden approached the tired Tyler, who was taking a swig from his wine gourd.  
  
Ginden: "You did a fine job."  
  
Tyler: "Thanks, who are you to come here in the Orc Woods? I mean, few ever check the best warriors bulletin except.Hey, wait, are you a Lutranian Officer looking to draft me into the army?"  
  
Ginden: "Very close, and a very smart observation of you. I am the supreme leader of the Lutranian Knights, but I do not wish to put you in the army, but the King wishes to pay you to guard him in case Scavians sneak across the border and attempt to assassinate him."  
  
Tyler: "Sounds like a job. I am in."  
  
Ginden led Tyler to the King, then he set off to get Jet.  
  
Alexander: "My name is Alexander, but please refer me as 'King'. I have heard a lot of your good deeds, you must not fail as my protector."  
  
Tyler: "Yes, my king."  
  
Ginden got back to the camp, this time seeing a couple targets set up, with Jet holding a bow. He had one arrow left on his back, one arrow on his bow as he was preparing to fire, and one arrow in the exact bull's eye of a target ten feet away. He immediately shot his arrow through to the arrow, and it was so on-target like his last shot that it split directly through his old arrow sending the old splinters to the ground. He drew another arrow, and shot it directly again, once again leaving a new arrow and now two arrows splintered into pieces on the floor. From behind, Ginden clapped, he himself was fairly good in archery, and was even better than Jet, for he was able to shoot a longer distance than Jet. He was never able to achieve this good through such a short time however, and so he was impressed. Jet stood up from his position immediately, hearing the clap behind him. He took the arrow out of the target, and shot it up in the air as if he was doing it in happiness for himself. Instead, the arrow was let go, and a bird was heard screeching in the distance. A dog brought it back to the camp, with the arrow straight through the neck.  
  
Ginden: "Pretty good with the bird I must say, but with more practice you will be able to hit it in the heart next time."  
  
Jet: "Thanks for clapping. Why have you come here and what have you done with my two friends?"  
  
Ginden: "One was made a knight and one the bodyguard of the King of Lutrania. I come to try to get you to join the Lutranian Army, in the sharpshooter division, of course."  
  
Jet: "A sharpshooter?! Really? In that case, I'm in already."  
  
Ginden: "Good, I'll take you to the king, Alexander."  
  
Ginden led Jet to the King, and immediately took him to the sharpshooter division. The officer laughed at Ginden's choice, and wanted an example of this young man's arrow abilities.  
  
Sulari: "You sure he is fit to be a sharpshooter. I mean look at him, he is young and noisy, and so he will most likely mess up everything!"  
  
Ginden: "You need a test then? Fine, give this man some arrows and we will pit him against you, so called sharpshooter extraordinaire!"  
  
Sulari: "While I will never."  
  
Sulari had not been insulted that much in all her life. Nonetheless, she agreed, and they were each given targets thirty feet away from them, the length was nothing like Jet had seen before, as he was good at a rather close range, but he didn't comment and kept a smile on his face. He drew his bow as he was the first, and got an arrow ready. He took careful aim, and shot the arrow. To his amazement, it hit the bull's eye dead on, just like what he had done with a ten-foot distance. Sulari was dumbstruck, but she got her bow ready, and aimed well closely. With a quick shot, she landed an exact bull's eye on her target, just like Jet's. The next round of both of them were also straight bull's eyes, with the arrows splintering the other one into little pieces. However, the last round was a slip up, Jet's arrow landed just out side the bull's eye while Sulari's arrow hit dead on just like last time. Sulari put her bow down and smiled at Jet.  
  
Sulari: "I must admit, you're good for a kid. I will put you as my second in command, for you have been the only one other than me who shot an arrow in the bull's eye the first time, and then did it a second time. Soon enough, you will be as good as me, and then you won't be able to get any better, for your eyesight will be limited, as my own."  
  
Jet: "Thanks for the promotion, I will try not to act immature alongside the adults and give away our position. I understand the idea of a sharpshooter is to hide in bushes and snipe at enemy soldiers from a distance."  
  
Ginden: "Good kid, see you later."  
  
With a couple taps of his foot, Ginden took off back to the palace for a rest and a report to his King, this war would stop dead in its tracks thanks to these three, tremendous warriors. Justin White on the other hand, Ginden decided to leave to become a soldier warrior, so that he would have soldiers and not an army of officers. 


	5. Lutrania's First Battle

Chapter 4: Lutrania's First Battle  
  
It was just a month later.Scavia had gathered its soldiers for an all out assault on Lutra, the capital of Lutrania. Alexander had predicted this, and conscripted soldiers to protect Lutrania. Still, he feared mere farmers could match up to borne soldiers. Scavia was mathematically scheduled to arrive in a day, as the Lutra scouts saw the army marching in the distance, led by Felix, Trestic, and also Surksha. The battle would begin soon, and Blake was nervous, and thought it would be good to talk to Ginden.  
  
"So what is your plan?" He quietly spoke to Ginden, who was feasting on a Chicken leg. Ginden finished the meat, and spoke back to Blake.  
  
"Knights must ride first into battle on steeds. We will do battle with the strongest soldiers of Scavia first, and if we survive we'll tackle what's left." Blake nodded at this, and took a swig of wine from his gourd.  
  
Afterward, he stood up while pressing his sword in the ground with both hands, as a knight usually does before swinging it around. After five seconds of holding his sword in that stance, Blake immediately swung the sword twice through the log he was sitting on in the camp; the slices broke it into three pieces. Blake smiled just then, and proceeded. He threw the three pieces of log up in the air and chopped the three into three little logs each. He then put the nine in a pile, and threw four logs into the fire while sitting on a rock. Ginden looked at him, and threw what looked like a sack of money to him.  
  
"Impressive. Here, take this money and go buy a red cape from the clothes shop in Lutra. Hurry back, it'll be midnight soon and we must be ready to combat the soldiers at 5:00 a.m." Blake picked up the sack of money and turned to Ginden.  
  
"Ok, I'll hurry back." With that, Blake dashed off through the grass towards Lutra.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile.Scavian Camp, approximately one hundred miles away from Ginden  
  
Trestic and Felix were talking over plans, with Surksha practicing on local migrating animals as practice before killing Lutranians. He was in his old red armor as he was before, but the fire in his eyes was different than before. His original eyes glowed with hatred, but these glowed with lust for battle. His soldiers were enjoying their dinner, but that would end in due time. After killing his hundredth deer, Surksha yelled to the camp.  
  
"Pack your bags again! We march at midnight! We need to get there at three o' clock to surprise them since they are expecting us two hours later!" The camp immediately replies as Surksha sheaths his sword and begins running.  
  
"Sir, yes sir! For Surksha and country!" They lifted their swords and took down their tents. They threw all the mess into a ditch, not caring about trashing it since it was not their land anyway.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Lutranian Camp, 2:45  
  
Blake returned to the camp, he had gotten lost on the way and so it took much longer than he expected. He looked to Ginden who was sitting there silently, gripping his sword.  
  
"You think they might come earlier than five o' clock?" He inquired, hoping to get Ginden's attention. Ginden just turned to look at him, and replied quietly.  
  
"Maybe, but you never know. It is a good thing that even if they come early, we have set up our army at midnight, so we shouldn't have much of a surprise." Blake just replied with one word, "Good."  
  
Blake silently walked away and began practicing with his sword, but once it was three o' clock, he never had more time to practice. A scout yelled to the camp, but died by a well-shot arrow before finishing it. "The Scavians are here! Grab your.AGH!" The scout fell on the ground, his heart pierced with a bull's-eye arrow shot by Surksha's best archer, named Trabult. Blake yelled at Ginden to grab his sword and to three soldiers standing by a tree to move and grab their swords. Ginden quickly grabbed his sword and together Blake and him went back-to-back as Scavian swordsmen surrounded them. The three stupid soldiers did not listen to Blake's orders, and soon all three had an arrow through their chest. Ginden whispered to Blake's left ear as he chopped off a Soldier's right and left arm, causing it to fall to the ground whimpering pathetically in pain.  
  
"Quite sudden, wasn't it? They did come early." Ginden's voice trailed off as he parried a blow by Surksha and cleaved a Scavian in half. Blake whispered to Ginden as he began parrying and swinging at three Scavians at once, finally ending with a horizontal cut through all three of their chests, sending three sets of legs and waist along with three sets of the upper body, each part had a half of the heart.  
  
"Yes, but I have a feeling if we aren't helped soon we will be killed. ARGH!" A Scavian and succeeded in slashing a gaping hole in Blake's hanging- out left arm, causing it to fall limp.  
  
Ginden unsheathed a second sword from his left thigh and began swinging both around and around, chopping countless Scavian after another into pieces. Trestic came up into the line, and began fighting and parrying with Blake. Both had matched skills with swordplay, but Trestic had more muscle, and more energy from which to fight with. Felix and Surksha were ganging up on Ginden, but he was able to fend both off repeatedly. However, after Blake had succeeded in fending off the tenth blow, he left his head open to be cleaved off before the eleventh. He just noticed it when it was too late, and in that little three seconds prepared to breathe his last. Suddenly, out of nowhere an arrow twisted itself into Trestic's helmet, through the ear, and out his entire head, sending him dead to the ground. A triumphant yell was heard, and immediately Blake recognized it as Jet.  
  
"Haha! Saved just in time, didn't I? More reinforcements will be coming out of Lutra and the surrounding cities. Try to stay alive, ok?" Jet yelled over at Blake just as he and the other Sharpshooters positioned themselves in trees and began shooting at Scavians and taking them down with perfect shots.  
  
Ginden succeeded in wounding Felix greatly in the chest, and so he retreated, coughing blood everywhere, and with a look of anger and sadness on his face. He muttered as soldiers dragged him away. "Trestic.my master. What ever shall I do without you? See how that man nearly finished me off? I am worthless, I have nothing more to do in life." His mutter was blotted out by a high shout from Surksha as tens of thousands of troops armed with crossbows, pikes, and longswords came up in the distance. "RETREAT!!!" The Scavians quickly took flight back to their country, battered, and defeated. Jet's yell rang through the bloody battlefield where more than half of the Scavian Army and most of Ginden's entire army were killed and laid in pieces on the ground. Gried himself had many wounds, and was breathing heavily. Blake was standing up, hands on his sword, his eyes closed, and his mouth muttering a prayer for all the dead soldiers, good and bad. Lutrania had won this battle, but barely. The soldiers with pikes, crossbows, and longswords were the trained peasants, and the last trained ones at that. If they were killed, then Lutrania would have lost. Alexander stood from the tallest tower in his castle, looking at the battlefield sadly. He noticed a group of Scavian soldiers preparing to snipe at some Lutranian soldiers, and opened his mouth to mutter a spell.  
  
"The insolent wretches! Burn, all of you!" A wave of fire burst from Alexander's hands, burning the three Scavian soldiers with crossbows into black soot. He then disappeared back into the castle, noticing that no more Scavians were in Lutrania. 


	6. A New Enemy Arises and Dies

Chapter 5: A new enemy arises.  
  
One and a half years have passed since Lutrania had defeated the Scavians. Everything was the same almost like it was before the battle. New troops had been trained however, in case the Scavians would come back. Ginden still held his post as lead Knight, so did Sulari as the lead Sharpshooter. Tyler kept his duty protecting king Alexander, who was now more cheerful than ever since they had won the war. Unfortunately, little did they know that the Mythicans were preparing for war. Although Mythica was going to fight, many of their citizens objected. Heltak led the objecting citizens against the leader and have successfully knocked down a few of their important buildings. The leader unfortunately, is still ready for war and is preparing to send the Mythicans over. Heltak, a serpentine along with a band of other mythical creatures were hiding behind a bunch of collapsed pieces from a hut, preparing to assault on the leader in the government building close by. He turned to Jabark, the Chimera of the band, and pointed to a nearby tree. He opened his mouth, talking in a serpent-like voice.  
  
"Gosss over theresss. Burnsss the treesss!"  
  
Jabark turned to Heltak, and replied in a clear voice.  
  
"Yes, tactician. Thanks for gathering us together, I hope we can stop this cruel dictatorship of the leader."  
  
Heltak looked back, preparing a spell to kill the guards up ahead and open the door.  
  
"Yesss, I hopesss so."  
  
Jabark set the tree a few yards in front of their position on fire, dragging the guards' attention from all around. Quickly, the whole band jumped out of their hiding place and made a dash towards the open doors of the government building. Heltak got out last, and sent off a few fireballs to keep the guards occupied for a short time. They made it inside the building, and Heltak was able to seal themselves in from the guards by causing the doors to collapse in a heap of flaming rubble. They walked up the stairs to the next room, and hit behind pillars as guards came running through. The Captain turned to his soldiers, wondering where the band of mythical beasts went.  
  
"I saw them run inside the building and collapse the rubble to block the ones outside. I ran back to get you guys, but where did they go?"  
  
A soldier spoke up. "Maybe behind the pillars? It is an old trick."  
  
The captain nodded at this and began to look behind the pillars, fortunately looking at the one Heltak was behind first. Heltak muttered a spell, and sent the captain on fire before he noticed Heltak there. The captain began running around like an idiot with the soldiers in disarray and Heltak and his band laughing their heads off. They quickly leapt out of their hiding place and set the other soldiers on fire and watched them helplessly roll around to try to set it off. Heltak smashed open the next door and muttered under his breath at the corpses of the once alive soldiers who finally got their fire off but died just as they did.  
  
"Don't messs with usss."  
  
Heltak and his band went up the stairs again, this time to the guardroom, which to their misfortune, was filled with guards. Verak, the Griffin, pointed to the far wall across from them as they hid behind the signing in desk, suggesting an idea.  
  
"Maybe an explosion could lure there attention elsewhere and then we can set a couple of them bums on fire. The rest we could take out with weapons that will be on the floor."  
  
Heltak turned to Verak, and smiled at him. "Thatsss soundsss good. Let me getsss a spellssss ready."  
  
Heltak began charging up an invisible fireball that will explode on contact with anything. He threw it at the wall Verak pointed to, and the explosion worked like a charm. The guards all investigated it, all the while Heltak was tossing fireballs, and his small band was picking up weapons. The guards turned around, and half of them noticed they were on fire. The other half wore armor, and did not catch fire. The four mythical creatures in Heltak's band that now held weapons quickly overtook that other half.  
  
Heltak's band consisted of Jabark, the Chimera, Verak, the Griffin, Erax, the Hydra, Kelambri, the Centaur, and finally Wirx, the Titan. Wirx could not make it to this guerilla attack, as he was too slow to be sneaking around. Heltak would use him to take out guards in one swipe of a gigantic, adamantine two-handed sword. Wirx had made the sword himself out of adamantine scrap from the hulls of ships to keep them steady.  
  
Heltak looked around, and in seeing no guards, pointed to the stair and signaled for everyone to go up it. The leader would be in the next room.  
  
***  
  
Three hours earlier in the Mythican Throne Room.  
  
"What's the status for the troops?" The voice was that of the leader, sitting comfortably in his throne seat. His servant quickly answered him in a quiet, and somewhat timid, voice.  
  
"Sire, they are ready to land on the ruins of the port city of the Lutranians that the Scavians had torched a year and a half ago."  
  
The leader looked at the servant clearly, then turned his face to the left for some reason. He smacked his hands together, and yelled in a kingly voice. "Then send them! Have them attack Lutra immediately!"  
  
The servant simply replied, "Ok, sire." Then the servant left, bringing with him the scroll of the army data. The leader made himself comfortable again, unaware what would happen in three hours.  
  
***  
  
Present time in the Mythican Throne Room.  
  
Heltak and his band quickly emerged from the stairs and into the throne room where the leader sat. Heltak spoke up first.  
  
"So...where are your mighty bodyguards, King? Where are the soldiers? Tell me or else." Heltak held up a charged fireball, "Your life is at stake."  
  
The King seemed to want to turn into a puddle of water and slink away, but he could not. He gulped, and spoke to Heltak. "I sent the troops to Lutrania."  
  
This triggered Heltak's anger greatly. "Where?! Where did you send them?!"  
  
The King now was shivering in fear. He nearly pressed the warning button to send a message to his guards but Heltak caught him and sliced off the button from his throne seat with a well-thrown blade of wind. Opening his mouth, he responded in a quiet, timid voice. "Lutra. Is there a difference where I sent them?" His voice trailed off at the question, he was getting really scared.  
  
"Lutra. Ok.Lutra?! I have a friend in Lutra! Recall your troops now!!!" Heltak's voice seemed more angry than ever.  
  
"Alas, it is too late to give them the message to come back. I only hope that the people of Lutra can resist especially since the Scavians wore them down one and a half years ago." The king looked like he wanted to be allowed to live, this look made Heltak begin to think of a clever plan.  
  
"I do hope so. Now king, you look like you want to live, is that correct?" Heltak had a somewhat melancholy tone in his voice. The king replied again, this time feeling a little happier.  
  
"Yes, I do. What do you want me to do?" The king sounded worried again.  
  
"Simple. All you have to do is officially announce me as the new king and step down. It is that simple." Heltak now had nice thoughts running through his mind of what he would do when he was the king and his companions would be his officials instead of the corrupt ones.  
  
"Ok. How about tomorrow?" The king became happy again, since he knew he had sealed the fact that he would survive.  
  
"Fine with me. However, you will have to think of some excuse to get rid of the thought of us being here." Heltak stated.  
  
"Ok, you may go now." The king maintained his smile that had changed from a frown every since he heard of the possibility of him surviving. Heltak did not respond to the king again, and went out of the back door behind the King's throne along with his comrades. The fight here was over, and Heltak now had a kingdom for himself. 


End file.
